Ra's al Ghul (Gotham)
Ra's al Ghul is the Bigger Bad of the third season of the TV series Gotham. Despite having shaped the entirety of the season, Ra's is only revealed in the finale where he watches the fulfilment of his plans and also meets with Bruce Wayne, whom he wants to groom into his heir. He is portrayed by Alexander Siddig, who also portrayed Rao Vantika. Biography Past Ra's has lived beyond the life span of any mortal human, as he is able to be resurrected by the mysterious Lazarus Pit. Although he is not seen in person for most of the time, his influence can be felt all over the third season. Ra's is the master of the Shaman and thus responsible for the actions of the Court of Owls. Using the Court as pawns, Ra's has prepared Gotham for destruction. Having manufactured a weapon from the toxic blood of Alice Tetch, Ra's has tasked his disciples at the Court with deploying the bomb into the heart of Gotham City so that its inhabitants will be affected by the virus. The people of Gotham will be driven mad by the virus and rip themselves and the city apart. In addition to the manufacturing of the weapon, the Shaman is also indoctrinating a young Bruce Wayne. He seems to be of the opinion that Bruce will emerge from the chaos in Gotham as a dark hero. Bruce is successfully brainwashed and is loyal to the Shaman. After the Court has served its purpose, the Shaman kills the members of the Court and detonates the Tetch virus bomb. Although the bomb is successfully activated, fulfilling Ra's' plans, the Shaman is killed. While he lies dying, the Shaman tells Bruce to head to the Yeyun Building and seek out the Demon's head in order to fulfil his destiny. Revealing himself to Bruce Wayne During the chaos wrought in Gotham due to the virus, Bruce decides to listen to the Shaman's dying words and heads to the Yuyan building. He opens a mysterious door and arrives in an underground temple. Unbeknownst to him, he is followed by Alfred. In the building, Bruce is confronted by a group of Ra's' hooded followers who direct him to a room at the end of the corridor. Inside this room, Bruce finds a basin with a shining, green liquid. As he moves to touch it, a voice from the shadows advises him not to touch it. Bruce is surprised that the voice knows his name but Ra's reveals that he was the one who told the Shaman to send Bruce to him. Bruce reveals that the Shaman is dead but Ra's replies that the Shaman died after fulfilling his mission - the Court is destroyed, Gotham burns and Bruce has come. Bruce states that the Shaman told him to find the Demon's head. Ra's replies that he is the Demon's head, introducing himself as Ra's al Ghul. Ra's asks Bruce why he has come and Bruce states that the Shaman told him that Ra's would complete his training. Ra's asks whether the Shaman also told Bruce who Ra's is and what his intentions are and Bruce admits that he didn't. Bruce states that he is ready and Ra's questions it as Bruce was not the one to press the trigger to unleash the virus onto the city. Bruce claims that he would have pressed the trigger but that Alfred distracted him. Ra's feigns understanding and claims that Bruce will have another chance to prove himself. At that moment, two of his followers drag a captured Alfred into the room. When Alfred insults him, Ra's strikes him across the face. He then orders his followers to leave the room. He draws a sword and hands it to Bruce. Claiming that Alfred is his past and urging him to embrace his future, Ra's tells Bruce to kill Alfred. Bruce takes the sword from Ra's but Alfred appeals to Bruce's memories and the love he received from Alfred and his parents. Despite Alfred's best efforts, Bruce runs him through with the sword. However, Bruce immediately realizes what he has done; Alfred's attempts managed to help him break his conditioning. Realizing this, Ra's laughs and states it is impressive that Bruce managed to break the conditioning. Bruce furiously screams that Ra's does not control him anymore and that he will never be his heir. Ra's states that on the contrary, Bruce has proven that he is strong enough to become Ra's heir, as the prophecy has foretold. He advises Bruce to "use the waters" and then leaves without a trace. By using the waters of the Lazarus Pit, Bruce manages to revive Alfred. Appearances Gallery RasSpeaks.png| RasWatches.png| RasSword.png|Ra's hands Bruce his sword Trivia * This is the third live-action version of the DC supervillain Ra's al Ghul. The first one appeared in the 2005 movie Batman Begins and the second one as the main antagonist in the third season of Arrow. * His plan to destroy Gotham City with a weaponized gas is similar to the plan of Ra's al Ghul from Batman Begins. However, the Gotham version of Ra's uses a virus that gives the people inhuman strength and turns them into furious beasts while the Nolanverse Ra's used Scarecrow's fear gas in order to sow chaos in the city. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Gotham Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Bigger Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Immortals Category:Charismatic Category:Master of Hero